Unfinished Business (Amazon Scrolls Prologue)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Instead of dying at the end of FIN, Xena accompanies Gabrielle to Chin where she takes on some old enemies. (Please read & review)
1. Unfinished Business Part 1

Unfinished Business (Amazon Scrolls--Prologue) (Part 1)  
By David J. Duncan  
July 2001  
  
Notes: Xena, Gabrielle, and the other characters from the show "Xena Warrior Princess" belong to Renaissance Studios and MCA Universal. All other characters are of my creation and are fictious. Comments are welcome and should be sent to dante0220@yahoo.com .  
  
Spoilers: A Friend in Need I & II, Adventures in the Sin Trade I & II, The Debt I & II, Lifeblood, Purity, Back in the Bottle  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for some violence, language, bath scene-although it is along the lines of what you would see in the show)  
  
Chapter 1 (Reprising the end to "A Friend in Need")  
  
Gabrielle scaled the sheer rock face of Mount Fuji with great determination and urgency. She knew that the sun was sinking quickly toward the western horizon. The battle between the spirits of Xena and Yodishi still echoed through the pine forest beneath her. Yet, the Bard only concerned herself with getting to the fountain with the box of ashes in her hand.  
  
Then, she heard a monstrous scream far below. Affording herself a quick glance, she saw that her companion's spirit had won the day. With a smile, she clamored the last few steps toward the sacred place.  
  
"Okay, I'm here," she thought, producing the box. Sunset was still fifteen minutes away. There was plenty of time to bring Xena back. Leaning close to the fountain, she grasped the lip of the lid and prepared to raise it....  
  
...only to be stopped by a spectral hand pressing down on the wooden container. "No, Gabrielle. I can't come back," the warrior's spirit explained.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course, you can," the poetess asked.  
  
"No, I can't. There are 40,000 souls whom I doomed to wander in the afterlife. They will only go to Paradise if I avenge them. The only way to do that is for me to stay dead," Xena continued.  
  
Gabrielle's jaw dropped and she disagreed, "Xena, you can't be serious! This is so unfair! How is the world supposed to go on without you? How...How am I supposed to go on without you? You're everything to me!" Her blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
The sight of her soulmate's tears broke the warrior's heart. But, her duty was clear. The sun had almost set. Ten more minutes and she would be on her way back to defend those spirits from further torment.  
  
However, at that moment, the light shifted in front of the friends. "What in...?" they chorused.  
  
"Xena...Gabrielle," a familiar voice announced. "Your time together is not finished."  
  
"Yakut?" Xena inquired.  
  
"Yes, Xena," the deceased shamaness replied. "It's me. I wish I could come under better circumstances, but we don't have much time."  
  
"Right," the warrior agreed. "The sun is setting. What is it? We can talk after I cross over."  
  
Yakut shook her head fearfully and sighed, "That's it, Xena. If you choose to die now, you will not be allowed to cross over into Eternity. Instead, you will wander in the Land of the Dead. Your work on Earth is not yet complete. Just as you saved me from that fate, so am I doing the same for you."  
  
"But, I have to safeguard those souls! What happens if I don't?" Xena protested.  
  
"There are others who will guide them to safety," the shamaness stated. "Meantime, you are needed elsewhere on Earth. 5 million souls depend upon your intervention, Xena, not to mention other tasks down your road."  
  
"But, I need to redeem myself! What about all of the wrongs?" the Warrior Princess countered.  
  
Gabrielle stared at the horizon. While this argument continued, the sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky. "What is it, Yakut? We're running out of time!" she demanded.  
  
The shamaness nodded, "It is the kingdom of the land you call Chin. Once again, an old enemy's ghost rallies his forces against the people."  
  
"And my people need you," another familiar voice indicated. Appearing to the right of the other three women, a Chinese woman of average height, dressed in a fine silk robe and her hair was tied back in a small knot. She was a paradox of humility and regalty. "Your time for redemption is over, Xena. You accomplished your goal here by offering to sacrifice yourself. Remember what I told you once before. You have to stop desiring and trying to exert your will over things. That includes your destiny."  
  
The Bard gazed with awed eyes at the spectral newcomer and guessed, "You must be Lao Ma."  
  
"I am," Lao Ma agreed, offering Gabrielle a slight bow. "Now, pour the ashes into the fountain, Gabrielle. It is time."  
  
The Potadeian smiled and opened the box. "Xena, I hope you understand." Then, with only seconds to spare, she dumped the ashes into the water. Turning around, she saw the last light of sunset fade in the western sky.   
  
The fountain, however, remained still.  
  
Gabrielle stared into the dark waters and shook her head. Did she wait too long? What if she had? And would those poor people in Chin be doomed?  
  
As if sensing her friend's thoughts, Yakut reassured, "Have faith and keep watching the fountain."  
  
At that moment, the waters began to froth and boil. The ashes glowed with a blue-white energy. Suddenly, a blinding light flashed across the spot, obscuring the blonde warrior's vision. When her eyesight had returned, Gabrielle recognized the woman standing in front of her. "Xena!" she exclaimed happily at the sight. "You're back!"  
  
"Yeah it's me," the Warrior Princess declared, embracing her friend tightly and giving the latter a peck on the cheek. "And if I'm back, it is so good to be with you!"  
  
"And that goes double for me," the Bard informed her. "Just don't do that to me again! Okay?"  
  
"I promise," Xena agreed. "We still have a lot to do." Turning back to her former mentor, she asked, "Lao Ma, what is happening in Chin?"  
  
"The Dragon has grown yet another head and threatens to devour the dove and the eagle lest the hawk flies back to roost...." the empress informed her. "Forgive me, but that is all I am permitted to say. Good luck to both of you." With that, she vanished.  
  
"She is somethin' else," the Thracian warrior declared. "Always making sure that I'm on the right path."  
  
"That's what friends are for, Xena," Yakut concurred. "Now, go forth and resolve the situation in Chin. After that, follow the way west."  
  
"West? You mean we're supposed to go back to Greece?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"I can't tell you that. Just that your road heads west, but it winds its way through the Kingdom of Chin. By the way, Xena. I took the liberty of retrieving these items for you from where you had buried them," the spirit answered, pointing to the armor and gear lying next to the fountain.  
  
"Thanks," the warrior grinned, donning her leather halter and fitting herself with the armored pieces. "Looks great. I'm only missing one thing."  
  
Her friend nodded and held the chakram out in front of her. "Here it is, Xena. I took care of it for you."  
  
The raven-haired woman accepted her weapon and eyed it in the pale moonlight. "Now, I feel whole again," she declared.  
  
"On that note, I too must be returning," Yakut commented. "Farewell to you both!"  
  
"Farewell! And thank you for helping to bring Xena back," Gabrielle sighed.  
  
"You're welcome! Besides, you both need each other...each other...each other...." the spirit advised, fading from view.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Gabrielle probed.  
  
"Now, we camp here. At dawn, we'll make our way back to the coast and book passage across the water. Next stop, Chin," Xena informed her. "Let's head for Higuchi and get off this island. I've had enough of this place for a lifetime."   
  
"Sounds great," the Bard agreed. "Just as long as we get out of this place." Lying down next to her partner, she added, "It is good to have you back, Xena."  
  
"It's good to be back, Gabrielle. Good night," she concurred and fell asleep. The days ahead would be busy ones and they needed every bit of sleep that they could get.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two days later, Gabrielle leaned over the deck of the oak sailing vessel crossing the sea between Japan and Chin. Sailing had never been her favorite form of transportation and this trip, especially given the choppiness of the water, had left her stomach doing flip-flops in addition to the decidedly green pallor across her features. "At least, Xena's here with me," she reassured herself. The night before, she had dreamed that her companion hadn't turned back from her suicidal course. "I don't know if I could handle that."   
  
At that moment, the clouds broke and the sun shone brightly, illuminating everything in sight. The Bard smiled. With the storm behind them, maybe her stomach would give her some peace at last.   
  
***********  
  
In the steerage compartment below, Xena sat on a barrel, sharpening her sword. The repetitive motion kept her mind locked in on the job at hand. At times, the guilt ate away at her. Should she be here? If she didn't know better, she would have thought that Ares was behind the intercession. But then, he was still busy reclaiming his former dominance. "If anyone but Lao Ma had told me that I had achieved redemption, I wouldn't have believed it," she muttered to herself. "It's been so long."  
  
Then, a gentle breeze wafted into the cabin. Riding atop it was a faint cherry scent.  
  
"What in...?" she wondered, grasping her chakram.   
  
"There is no need for the weapon, Xena," Lao Ma's voice advised. A moment later, the spirit materialized in front of her friend.  
  
"I'm glad to see you, but I thought that...?" the warrior pondered.  
  
"That I wouldn't be able to answer your questions? While I do need to let you and Gabrielle discover the nature of the mission ahead for yourselves, I can provide the answers for your inner doubts," her mentor explained.  
  
"You said that I was redeemed," Xena probed.  
  
"Indeed I did. For the last three decades, you have been on the road to redemption. As I said, to offer yourself in the manner you did, signifies the change. In addition, there is what you did for Callisto in Hell as well as saving Eve from herself," the spirit told her. "You have changed what is in your heart, Xena. That is what truly matters."  
  
"But there is still so much blood on my hands," the warrior disagreed.  
  
Lao Ma considered this statement for a moment before continuing, "Yes. But, there are so many other lives that you have saved. Never forget, Xena, nobody is perfect. However, you have learned the lessons that I tried to teach you so long ago."  
  
"Thank you, Lao Ma," Xena smiled. "For giving me my life back."  
  
"I merely showed Gabrielle the way," the other replied humbly. "Beyond that, it was your decision to come back. Now, focus on the task at hand."  
  
"Ming T'ien. How did he return?" she asked.  
  
"His spirit and Pao Ssu's were not destroyed as you had believed. They floated between the ethereal planes until their souls were able to reform. You will know more when you arrive in Chin," the spirit continued. "One last reminder, Xena. You are a good person now. Keep to the path that you have started down and you will be fine." With that, she faded from view.  
  
"I hope you're right, Lao Ma. I hope you're right," Xena sighed, sheathing the sword and putting it on her back. "Let's see what Gabrielle's up to." Climbing the stairs, she walked out on deck. The fresh salty air cleared her head, shaking the musty cobwebs from her consciousness. Against the brilliant colors of the dawn, she spied Gabrielle leaning against the deck. "I wonder if she needs help with the pressure points again?" she asked herself. Walking up to her, she called, "Gabrielle! There you are!"  
  
The Bard turned surprised by her friend's appearance, "Oh, Xena! Good morning!"  
  
"Hey, did you sleep at all last night? I noticed you were tossing and turning like a fish on dry land," the warrior informed her.  
  
"A little. I dreamt that you died and crossed over," the poetess admitted. "I know it's silly, seeing as you're alive and standing here. But, a part of me is still afraid that you'll die...."  
  
The warrior managed a wry smile, "We all die someday."  
  
"C'mon, you know what I meant!" the other woman protested.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Sorry, Gabrielle, I've been dealing with my own doubts since we left the fountain," Xena revealed.  
  
"What? Did you see any spirits?" the Bard inquired.  
  
"Lao Ma came back," the warrior noted. "She needed to emphasize what she told us."  
  
"I guess that means you are truly redeemed, doesn't it?" the Potadeian probed.  
  
"I suppose so. It's still hard to believe. She also reported that Ming T'ien and Pao Ssu are at work again," she explained.  
  
"Those two? Xena, you destroyed them! How?" Gabrielle demanded.  
  
"Apparently, they hung on between worlds," the warrior guessed. "How they did it isn't important. What is important is that they're back, and we need to stop them."  
  
"And we'll do that together," the Bard added, grasping the other's hand.  
  
The Warrior Princess grinned. She was so glad that her friend was standing beside her in this latest test. "Keep your Chin up, Gabrielle. We're almost to Chin and it's gonna be a heckuva journey before it's finished."  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The day passed by slowly as the ship bobbed up and down on the rolling waves. For some reason, the motion ceased to make Gabrielle ill. Rather, the constant motion lulled her to sleep.   
  
Xena looked at her friend with relief. For the past four nights, the Bard hadn't slept more than two hours at a stretch. At least, she would be able to get her strength up before they docked in Chin sometime the next day. For the warrior, something was amiss. She sat up and looked around the cabin. "The deck," she groused. Walking up the stairs, she stood on the deck and surveyed her surroundings. The moonlight washed over the planks and reflected off of the sea's surface.   
  
"It is serene, tranquil, and beautiful. Kind of makes me....think," she started. Glancing around again, she snarled, "Makes me think of a skunk. Here, Stinky! Come out cuz I can smell ya!"  
  
A flash of light appeared out of nowhere and formed itself into the Greek god of war, Ares. An ebony eyebrow arched as he asked, "How do you do that?"  
  
"Trade secret," the warrior hissed. "Now, what is it? Aren't you a little out of your territory?"  
  
"True," the deity admitted. "But, that whole suicide thing on Fuji had me going there."  
  
"Like you care," she snapped.  
  
He allowed a shocked expression to creep across his face. "And I don't care? Listen, Xena, it's you that keep denying us. Now, I really got my kicks off of watching you kick Yodoshi's ass. But, giving yourself up for a bunch of stupid villagers who could care less about you, that really takes the cake," he ranted angrily.  
  
"As if you would understand, Ares. I caused those people to die," she retorted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Xena, I overheard what your friend there had to say to you. She's right, ya know. You have to stop feeling so guilty about your past," he stated. "Otherwise, you're going to rot from the inside out. By the way, does Gabrielle have the account written yet? I hear there are playwrights in the market for another tragedy."  
  
She gasped in astonishment, "Since when would you even come close to caring about what Lao Ma would say? She's a peaceful person. And you...well enough said."  
  
He snickered, "On most counts, I'd give you that one. She's too much of a sissy pacifist for my taste. Now, her son...Whoa! I envy that Chin war god who gets to take credit for him! He's a real man."  
  
"Real monster, you mean. I created him," she sighed.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I liked him!" he exclaimed and strutted a few steps about the deck. "You are such a good teacher, Xena. Just look at Gabrielle...."  
  
She turned on him and got right in his face before snarling, "Leave her out of this!"  
  
"Why? Because she's some pure goody-two shoes?" he baited. Then, he broke out laughing. "Hasn't the last few years shown you anything, Xena? She's quite the warrior in her own right, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know," she admitted. "Someday, I'd like to get her away from all of this crap."  
  
He nodded, "Right. Just remember, my offer to her is still on the table...."  
  
She drew her sword and waved it threateningly in front of his face, "Still trying your luck, ain't ya? Well, get this straight. If you come anywhere near her or my other friends again, I'll cream you!"  
  
He frowned knowingly, "Hey, if you're still smarting over the attack on Althanor or the other deal in Arizona, deal with it. Your buddy, Dubois, seems to be doing okay."  
  
"As usual, Ares, you are so shallow. If you bothered to look under the surface, you'd see that Alti stirred up a cesspool inside of him! I should let him take another crack at ya," she spat, a wicked smile crossing her features. "Then, you'd see how 'all right' he really is."  
  
"Whatever," he shrugged, changing the subject. Deep down, he knew that she was right although he would never admit it to her face. "Just do me a favor," he requested.  
  
"That depends on what it is," she deadpanned.  
  
"Just be careful. Greece wouldn't be the same without you and Gabrielle. And, by the way..." he continued.   
  
"Yes, now what?" she pushed.  
  
"Aphrodite asked me to give her best to Gabrielle. So, when you see her, could you?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, "For Aphrodite, sure."  
  
He shook his head, "For her, okay. For me, keep away. You can be so frustrating sometimes!" With that, he vanished.  
  
"Yeah, baiting you is one of life's little pleasures," she stated to the now-empty deck. But still, for Ares to appear so far out of his territory to warn her about Chin, something bad had to be waiting for them there.   
  
"We'll just have to be really careful," she reminded herself. Stifling a yawn, she headed toward the stairs. "There are a few hours left before sunrise. Maybe I can grab some sleep before we dock."  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Just after midday, the ship docked on the Chin coast. Wasting no time, Xena stepped onto the pier followed closely by Gabrielle. Behind them, Argo II and the brown mount anxiously trotted the length of the pier.   
  
"So, where to now?" the Bard inquired.  
  
"We head west along this road," the warrior indicated, checking the saddlebags, and then mounting Argo II. "Come on, Gabrielle!"  
  
Her companion nodded and climbed onto her steed. Once she had done so, they galloped away towards their destiny.  
  
**********************************  
  
For two days, the women rode across what had once been fertile fields. Now, the grasses burned, soot and ash covered the ground, and smoke choked the air. Whoever had come through here had used the dreaded black powder once again. Not a thing remained alive in their path.  
  
"Who would do this, Xena?" Gabrielle asked with uncertainty. "I thought that we dealt with Khan and the holders of the powder on our last time here."  
  
"Obviously, somebody still knows about it. Looks like Lao Ma was right. The dragon has grown another head after all," the warrior informed her friend.  
  
At that moment, a distant rumbling echoed out of the distance. The companions stared at the hills in front of them and saw an army some 500 men strong standing atop it.   
  
"Whose men are those?" the Bard asked.  
  
"I don't know," the warrior replied. "But, I think we're about to find out!"  
  
In the distance, the men seemed to be setting something up. One touched a torch to the ground, and a series of smoky plumes hurled towards them.  
  
"Get down!" Xena warned, jumping off of Argo and pulling the poetess off of the other horse. Fortunately, the bombs exploded about thirty feet short of them, but still close enough to get the message across. The enemy had been waiting for their arrival and had announced their intentions with a vengeance.  
  
The Bard drew her scythes, preparing for what was to come. The troops were rushing forward to meet them. For a brief second, her mind flashed back to Japan. Hadn't Xena been in this situation. She saw her friend rush forward into the samurai, slashing and cutting her opponents to shreds before the leader cut her down in turn. "Not this time!" she bellowed.  
  
"Gabrielle, get down! I'll cover you if you want to try to get to K 'ao Hsin's temple," the Warrior Princess directed, jarring the other woman back to the present.  
  
After what they had been through just a few days earlier, the Potadeian was having none of it. "No, Xena, not this time! If we die then we die together," she argued, flipping her blades into position.  
  
Xena started to argue, but the retort died unspoken on her lips at the sight of her friend's resolve. "No, you're right. Okay, let's stay close together. Sounds good?"  
  
"As it should be," the blonde warrior-poet concurred. "Together!"  
  
By now, the enemy horde was only 100 feet away from them and closing in fast. Chinese war cries could be heard above the din and the banners chilled them. They illustrated the return of their foe. For embroidered on them was the hated symbol of Ming T'ien--the Green Dragon.  
  
"Let's get 'em!" the warrior bellowed, unsheathing her sword and holding the chakram in the other hand. With a snap of the later wrist, the circular weapon flew at the enemy, caroming off of five men, slicing the wicks from the mortars, breaking several blades from their hilts, and cutting the head dragon banner in two before returning to her hand.  
  
Never let it be said that Xena didn't have a flair for the dramatic. Charging forward into the enemy horde, she cut a path through their numbers with deadly percission via sword, chakram toss, fist, and foot. Many troops charged her only to fall before her onslaught. Seeing as this was the first battle since her "reincarnation", the Warrior Princess let it all hang out.  
  
Not to be outdone, Gabrielle knocked, jabbed, stabbed, and beat her own way deep into the dragon divisions. Determining not to let either her or Xena fall before this enemy, the Bard pushed herself onward, never allowing herself to let up, nor giving any quarter to the army.  
  
The battle raged for nearly twenty minutes. Despite the women's best efforts, they began to tire. However, they would not quit not when so much rode on the outcome of the conflict. So, they fought on, determined to meet their end together if need be.  
  
However, as good fortune would have it, another wave of troops rode up in back of the two female warriors, reinforcing their position. The leader, a man of stocky build, carried himself in a familiar manner. Ordering his men forward, he charged into the fray, claiming a few of the enemy for himself.  
  
The leader of the dragons knew better than to engage this new force with his battered and tired troops. He had figured to outlast the two furies and had taken serious casualties accordingly. Now, his followers would fall like wheat unless they fell back and regrouped. "Retreat!" he yelled and rode away back over the hill.  
  
The other dragons also turned and fled, leaving their banners and much of their gear behind.  
  
For several minutes, Xena stood at the crest of the hill, watching the dragon soldiers move back. When she was satisfied that they were far enough away, the warrior walked back to her friend's side and asked, "How're you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay. A few cuts, but otherwise, I'm fine," the Bard replied. "And you?"  
  
"About the same," she agreed, surveying their new allies. These soldiers wore the traditional colors of Chin and the house of Lao. But who?  
  
At that point, the leader rode up beside them and dismounted from his horse. "Are you two all right?" he asked.  
  
"We are. Thank you for the assist," the Warrior Princess expressed.  
  
"It was no trouble given this is the third time you have come to our aid against the accursed Green Dragon," he affirmed.  
  
Gabrielle stared at the man for a second. She knew that voice. "Lin Che? Is that you?" she asked.  
  
The leader laughed as he removed his helmet. Sure enough, the guerilla leader from the campaign against Pao Ssu, Ming T'ien, and Khan had indeed come to their assistance again and had brought plenty of manpower with him. "Yes, Gabrielle. It's me, Lin Che. Now, come, we must get going. The dragons will gather reinforcements and return soon en masse," he advised.  
  
"Where's Lao Ma's daughter? Where's K 'ao Hsin?" Xena demanded.  
  
"She is well for the moment and back at the temple complex. Come and I will take you to her," he explained.  
  
The Warrior Princess whistled shrilly, signaling Argo II and the brown steed to come out from their hiding place. Then, after the two warrioresses had mounted them, they followed their allies toward the southeast and their base of operations.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The dragons rode hard towards their hideout. Their leader, Chan-Kua, had not believed the legends surrounding the Warrior Princess and her companion, dismissing them as idle wives' tales. Their bruises spoke volumes to the contrary. Smarting from the licking they had taken and fearing the wraith from their lord, they stopped in front of a mammoth cave and dismounted. Warily, the troops moved inside of the gaping mouth to report on what they had seen.  
  
********  
  
The Siamese twin spirits floating near the back of the cave were restless. Ever since their escape from the world between worlds, Ming T'ien and Pao Ssu had plotted revenge on their sister, Kao Sin and the people of Chin. Waiting until their enemies were scattered, the twin spirits marshaled their forces and ravaged the countryside. But, in this latest incursion, something had gone wrong. They could sense it. The sight of their battered troops confirmed this feeling.  
  
"My lord!" Chan exclaimed. "It was unbelievable! You were right!"  
  
The Green Dragon considered this statement and replied, "So, you ran into Xena, did you?"  
  
"How?" the general inquired.  
  
"Only she and her friend, Gabrielle, would be able to hold you off until reinforcements arrived," Pao Ssu hissed.   
  
The field leader nodded nervously, still not knowing how to deal with the two-in-one spirit.  
  
"Leave us," the female spirit commanded. Once they were alone, she continued, "What do we do now?"  
  
The spirit turned to reveal the Dragon who answered, "We need to plan. Xena's interference wasn't something I was counting on. I felt her death in Japan! She shouldn't be here!"  
  
Again, the spirit turned and his sister responded, "Well, she is here. We need to come up with something to deal with her and Kao Sin."  
  
From the "flip side," Ming T'ien concurred silently. Strategy had always been his strong suit and it wouldn't take him too long to come up with a plan.  
  
************  
  
The sun was low in the western sky by the time the group reached the temple overlooking the northern end of the valley. For Xena, the structure brought back memories of her earlier trips into this land and the earliest stages of her spiritual healing. First, she saw Lao Ma's intercession and attempts to bring her down the road towards peace. Then, she relived the indignities suffered at Ming T'ien's court and how those events had almost cost her Gabrielle's friendship. Finally, she saw the destruction caused by the emergence of the black powder under Pao Ssu's direction. "This time, we need to finish the job," she affirmed to herself.  
  
Gabrielle urged her horse alongside Argo II and tapped her friend on the arm. "Hey, you seem awfully quiet. What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just thinking about the good I've had from this place and all of the pain," the warrior sighed.  
  
"But, you've grown here. We both have, Xena. Never forget that," the Bard assured her.  
  
The Warrior Princess managed a grin and smiled, "Thank you. You don't know how much that means."  
  
The poetess smiled silently. With the way they knew each other, a facial gesture spoke volumes.  
  
"Besides," Lin Che added, "Chin owes you a great deal, Xena. You've been a true friend."  
  
"I'm glad to be of service, Lin Che," the warrior replied honestly. "Now, let's talk to K 'ao Sin."  
  
He nodded and led the two companions to the stable beside the temple. Dismounting, they climbed the stairs and entered the great hall. Inside, the three travelers saw a solitary slender woman with long dark hair pacing back and forth.  
  
"K 'ao Hsin!" Xena exclaimed, hurrying across the room.  
  
"Xena! I'm so glad you could come to our aid!" the other woman replied, embracing her visitor. "I was worried when Lin Che didn't come right back."  
  
"We ran into some trouble," he explained, embracing her. "But, all is well...at least for now. Xena and Gabrielle beat the insurgents back."  
  
"With the assistance of your relief force," Gabrielle indicated.   
  
"Do you think I would have left you?" he inquired incredulously. "Of course not! You are our friends and allies!"  
  
"I would not allow she who is like my own sister to be so deserted," K 'ao Sin asserted. "We need all of the help we can manage to rule this territory."  
  
"We?" Gabrielle asked. "So, are you co-rulers?"  
  
The two natives exchanged glances and smiled. Then, she continued, "Yes. After you left for the West, I discovered that no noble was left alive who wanted to rule at my side. Lin Che was going to leave as well. I needed a leader for the state affairs."  
  
"I agreed to serve in this fashion and a good friendship blossomed," he added.  
  
"Eventually, we decided to marry. His bravery in defending the land allowed me to elevate him to this position. But, I also found that I respect and admire him," she explained. "We have lived as such for the past 20 years."  
  
Xena smiled. Certainly, the woman in front of them had her mother's finer traits. If given a chance, great things would come from their rule. "If I have anything to say about it, it'll happen," she vowed silently.  
  
"So, what happened? How did the other soldiers get the black powder back? I thought Xena turned everyone with the knowledge to stone," the bard wondered.  
  
"For a while after you left, we thought so as well," he started. "Then, about six months ago, the explosions started again. Our troops held their own, but eventually, the enemy started to push us back."  
  
"I have meditated on this misfortune," K 'ao Hsin revealed. "I hoped that another hero would be sent to help us. How fortunate that you have arrived in our hour of need."  
  
"Thank your mother," the Warrior Princess told her. "She got us to divert down here."  
  
Gabrielle shuddered. That reply was certainly an understatement.  
  
"Anyhow, they have Ming T'ien's banner," Xena continued. "Somehow, he's back...and if he's around, you know that your sister can't be far behind."  
  
"I figured as much," the empress surmised. "I have no wish to harm my siblings, but they are leaving me with no choice. " A slight tear escaped her left eye.  
  
"It will be all right," he reassured her. "All will be as it was."  
  
"I...I know," she agreed, straightening herself and advising her friends, "Come, you have had a difficult day. A bath, a meal, and rest will do you both good. If you will follow me."  
  
The warrior and bard were tired and readily followed their hostess down the hall.  
  
*********  
  
Within a few minutes, the two female warriors lounged in the hot bathing pool. The steamy water relaxed them, easing their muscles and their minds.  
  
For Xena, the bath brought back memories of a time long before when Lao Ma had hid her in this very place from her enemies. How many times had her teacher helped her before she realized the value of the lessons? The thoughts continued to echo over and over in her mind as she reclined back into the water's warm embrace.  
  
"This place is something else, isn't it, Xena?" Gabrielle inquired, swimming up to her companion's side. "They did a nice job of rebuilding, didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah, they did. It looks like it did 35 years ago," the warrior agreed.  
  
The bard began to knead her friend's shoulders. "You seem so tense. Here, let me," she informed the other.  
  
The treatment brought a smile to the warrior's face. "Mmm...that feels so nice. You always had the magic touch."  
  
"Thanks," the poetess smiled. "It's good to hear that. So, do you have a plan yet?"  
  
"Concerning our friends in the hills? I think they'll force a battle now that they know we're here," Xena assumed. "I think Lin Che would agree with me."  
  
"Right," Gabrielle agreed. "Isn't it nice that he and K 'ao Hsin are together?"  
  
"Yeah, they make a great couple," the warrior agreed. "Time to switch."  
  
The bard concurred and swam forward, allowing her friend to get behind her and do the same to her. "Thanks," she sighed. "I needed that."  
  
"No problem," the Warrior Princess assured her. "Feeling better now?"  
  
"Much," the poetess indicated.  
  
"Good. Now, as you were saying, I'm glad that the remaining nobles accepted Lin Che as one of their number. He certainly fought well enough the last time we were here," Xena noted.  
  
"Yes," Gabrielle agreed. "He certainly stuck by our sides when the going got rough. Just like Joxer...." At the mention of their deceased friend, she trembled.  
  
Xena sighed. No matter how often she had told her otherwise, the bard still blamed herself for their friend's death at Livia's hand. Still, one more time wouldn't hurt. "It wasn't your fault, Gabrielle. You can't keep beating yourself up over that."  
  
"I know, but part of me still aches over being so stupid as to think I could reach her by myself," Gabrielle admitted.  
  
"That's you. If you hadn't tried, I would have been surprised. Besides, Joxer's in a better place, trust me," Xena assured her.  
  
"Thanks, Xena," Gabrielle smiled and hugged her friend.  
  
"Anytime," the warrior agreed. "Now, let's get dried off and out to the table. Dinner's should almost be ready."  
  
  
For the next part, click here  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Unfinished Business Part 2

Unfinished Business (Part 2)  
David J. Duncan  
July 2001  
  
For notes & such, please see Part 1  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Later that night, an eerie quiet blanketed the temple. While most of the servants and scribes slept peacefully, Xena and Gabrielle remained on high alert. Something wasn't right. It was almost as if...they were being watched.  
  
The warrior stared at the ceiling. "No sense in staying here any longer," she thought and sat up on the bed. Stalking across the room, she tapped Gabrielle on the shoulder. "Hey," she indicated.  
  
The bard stirred almost immediately and muttered, "I was wondering when you were going to get up and check things out."  
  
"Well, I didn't wanna wake ya without reason," Xena continued, slipping on her breastplate and clipping the chakram to her hip. "C'mon!"  
  
Her companion secured her scythes and crept into the hallway after the warrior.  
  
*********  
  
About a half-hour later, they encountered the first signs of trouble. Three of the Lin Che's best guards were sprawled out on the floor, their necks broken.  
  
"Nice and neat," Xena hissed. "Not bad. But, we've got serious trouble, Gabrielle."  
  
"What are we up against? The way this was done would indicate...ninjas?" the poetess asked.  
  
"Seems like it," the warrior nodded. "And they'll be goin' after K 'ao Hsin and Lin Che. Let's get moving!"  
  
**********  
  
At the other end of the building, eleven men dressed in black stole through the darkened corridors, leaving a trail of broken bodies in their wake. Outside of the master bedchamber, they stopped and looked up and down the hall. No sign of trouble or the Gaijins. "Let's do it," one hissed.  
  
"We cannot fail the Dragon," one of his companions reminded the others.  
  
The screens slid aside soundlessly, allowing them to enter the room. The assassins crept into the area and stole up to the bed. Yes, the couple was still asleep.  
  
"Our masters will be pleased," the leader thought to himself, drawing his sword.  
  
At that moment, a banging noise came from the hall.   
  
"What?" the attacker hissed. "What are those fools doing?"   
  
Then, two of the ninjas flew into the room, crashing against the far wall. In the shadows, the man could see two figures move into the room gracefully, poised for further response.   
  
"The brats have returned," the ninja groused, preparing to finish the job at hand. "Take them! Chang, help me here!"  
  
A relatively squatty associate slid over to the bed's side and prepared to hold the victims down if necessary.  
  
"For the glory of the Dragon!" the leader bellowed, tensing to strike the final blow.  
  
Then, a whizzing noise came out of the dark, breaking the blade from his hilt, caroming off of the wall, slashing his arm, and then, darting away. Startled, the attacker took his eye from the bed.   
  
Lin Che took advantage, delivering a single potent hand chop to the throat, disabling the ninja.  
  
"What is it?" K 'ao Hsin inquired drowsily.  
  
"Stay here," her husband assured her. "I will protect you." Grabbing his sword, the former guerrilla fighter jumped out of bed and moved for the door. In the darkness, he heard several blows delivered against clothed chins. The accompanying "shi-yas" identified Xena's presence out there. After a few minutes, the fighting stopped. "What's going on out there?"  
  
"It's over, Lin Che," Xena assured him. "We've got 'em. But, I would like to know who our two friends are."  
  
Kao Sin lit a taper and walked over toward the Warrior Princess. Studying the newcomers, she indicated, "They are our children, Xena. Meet Lin Quo and Lin Ma."  
  
"Are you all right?" Lin Quo asked.  
  
"We're fine, thanks to you four," Lin Che assured his son.  
  
Gabrielle walked into the room and reported, "I think that's it. But, we need to be careful."  
  
"So much for your security," the warrior remarked.  
  
Lin Quo tensed, "Who are you to just walk in here and question the security here? You may have the legendary Xena's name, but that does not give you the right to question us?"  
  
"That is enough!" his father directed. "She is the legendary Xena! And you will accord her and her companion proper respect under this roof."  
  
"It's okay, Lin Che," Xena assured him. "I might have said the same thing had the positions been reversed."  
  
"Thank you for understanding," the younger man told her.  
  
"It is an honor to meet the legendary Xena and Gabrielle at last," Lin Ma added, bowing before them.  
  
"Please don't do that," the Warrior Princess requested. "Your grandmother wouldn't let me or anyone else do so in her presence. And I intend to follow her example."  
  
"Then, it is true!" the teenaged woman exclaimed. "You knew her. Perhaps another time, you can tell us about her."  
  
"Perhaps," Xena sighed, allowing a wistful smile to spread across her face. "But for now, we need to secure the grounds. Gabrielle, can you go with Lin Quo and check the south passage?"  
  
"Right," the Bard agreed and headed down the passage with the younger man.  
  
"Meantime, Lin Ma, can you come with me?" Xena requested. "Lin Che, stay with Kao Sin."  
  
The older man nodded and sat back down next to his wife. "I will see you upon your return."  
"Absolutely, Honored Father," his daughter acknowledged and followed her new friend down the hallway.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Deep within the insurgents' cave, Ming T'ien and Pao Ssu groused over the ninja's failed assassination attempt. Those men were their best killers and soldiers. However, Xena had disposed of them with ease.  
  
"She hasn't lost her touch," she admitted.  
  
"Indeed, despite the years which have passed. No matter. Tonight's loss was only a small setback," he stated.  
  
At that moment, a man whose face was streaked with black powder and sweat approached them. "My lords," he started and bowed slightly.  
  
They recognized their chief weapons designer, Chou Wu. "Are you finished?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we are ready. The rockets await your pleasure," the servant reported.  
  
"Very good," she complemented.   
  
Then, turning around, Ming T'ien added, "Arouse our followers! We attack at dawn!"  
  
*****  
  
Having secured the grounds, Xena, Gabrielle, and Lin Che's family met in the main reception area. The latter spread a rice paper map of the surrounding countryside out on the table and they all studied it intensely.  
  
"We're here," Lin Quo noted, pointing to the 'x' in the middle of the map.  
  
"And we fought them the first time over here," Gabrielle added, indicating a place about two inches away from the indicated spot.  
  
"We faced some difficulties upon our return journey as well," Lin Ma added. "East of here lies a bigger enemy camp."  
  
"Indeed," her brother indicated. "We managed to skirt their numbers and slip by them in the dark. Otherwise, we would have been here to fight by your side."  
  
"No matter," their father assured them. "You're here now. Our family fights together soon."  
  
Xena glanced about the room. Something seemed amiss as if another presence was in the room. "All right! Show yourself!" she hissed.  
  
"What?" K 'ao Hsin asked. "What is it, Xena?"  
  
"She senses something in the room," Gabrielle noted. "And I do too."  
  
"Yeah, Ming T'ien, I know you're here," the warrior continued.  
  
In the far corner of the room, a green cloud collected and coalesced into the Green Dragon's spirit. "Very perceptive, Xena. So, you've returned. The stories are true," he admitted.  
  
"Cut the crap," the warrior challenged. "You've known about me and Gabrielle being here since we took on your troops earlier today! By the way, how's Pao Ssu? I figured she'd be in on this action as well."  
  
The spirit rotated, revealing Lao Ma's other daughter. "I am here as well, Xena, and I will see you dead."  
  
The warrior smirked sarcastically and baited, "Get a number and stand in line. I hear it's running clear back to Hell right now."  
  
"We will succeed where the others failed!" the female spirit affirmed.  
  
Rotating again, her brother's spirit added, "And it will happen soon!" Looking over toward his sister, he offered, "K 'ao Hsin, it is not too late for you. We are willing to forgive you if you will join us."  
  
"And allow you to misuse our mother's teachings? Never!" the empress refuted. "We have defeated you before and will do so again!"  
  
"I will die before I allow you to corrupt her!" Lin Che challenged, drawing his blade.  
  
"You are old," the spirit laughed. "I doubt you would survive the battle."  
  
"Uncle!" his nephew interjected. "You will have to take me before you can claim victory!"  
  
"So be it!" Ming T'ien hissed. "You had your chance! By noon, I will be victorious!" Having said that, the spirit vanished into the nothingness from which it had come.  
  
"Noon today?" K 'ao Hsin inquired. "What could he do by then?"  
  
Xena rushed out onto the balcony overlooking the valley. Despite the apparent serenity of the night, she picked up on the sounds of movement. A whole mass of troops were moving in on their position.  
  
"What is it?" Gabrielle probed. "Xena, what's wrong?"  
  
"Is it the Dragon's army?" the emperor asked, rushing to get a look himself.  
  
"Yes, they are coming. Ming T'ien wouldn't have made a statement as he did without having something to back it up. Trust me. They're on the march, and the powder is with them," she reported. Turning to Lin Che, she asked, "How quickly can you get an army together?"  
  
"Two or three hours," he replied. "I will sound the alert. Lin Quo, come with me."  
  
The son nodded and followed his father out of the room.  
  
Lin Ma looked earnestly at the older warrior and asked, "Xena, I've heard the legends about you mastering my grandmother's power. Is that true?"  
  
The Warrior Princess exchanged glances with K 'ao Hsin and replied, "I used it a long time ago, but I haven't used it since then."  
  
"And you had difficulties controlling it," Gabrielle added.  
  
The empress requested, "Lin Ma, I know you're interested in Lao Ma's teachings, but I wish that you wouldn't think of your grandmother's teachings in that way."  
  
"Mother! Forgive me, but I won't sit here and watch my aunt and uncle's followers destroy everything that we hold dear! You know I don't fight except in cases of extreme need," the daughter debated.  
  
"Indeed," the elder woman agreed.  
  
"Then, let me help to limit the bloodshed and preserve the peace. You know that Grandmother would have wanted that," Lin Ma continued.  
  
K 'ao Hsin glanced at Xena and Gabrielle once again. "I tried to block the power out once before. Turning my back on it is not the Way. Xena, can you help her?" she asked.  
  
From the nocturnal backdrop, a bell clanged loudly four times. True to his word, their companions had summoned the men to fight with them.  
  
"It is not the Way," Xena agreed. "I don't know what I can do in a few hours. But, we can try. Come."  
  
"I'll stay with K 'ao Hsin," the bard indicated.  
  
"Thanks," the warrior expressed. "Every moment counts." With that, she escorted Lin Ma out of the room.  
  
The poetess walked out onto the balcony and surveyed the landscape. The silence was deafening. Somewhere out there, the Dragon's armies were massing themselves for the final assault. "May the gods be with us," she wished before returning to the empress's side once again.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Xena guided Lin Ma through the halls running to the southeastern corner of the temple. Winding their way through halls coated in dust and along passages forgotten with time's march, the two women hurried toward their destination. Finally, they stood before a secured doorway.  
  
"This is it," the warrior indicated. "This was her meditation chamber."  
  
"Yes, but Mother wouldn't allow us to go in. She secured this door years ago," Lin Ma proteted.  
  
"Well, we're going in now," Xena asserted and, using her sword, snapped the chain securing the doors together.  
  
Without their restraint, the twin oak barriers swung open, allowing them entrance. As with the hall outside, the room was musty, and dust choked the air. Lighting a taper, Xena saw that everything had remained largely untouched. The colorful and light window coverings still adorned the openings. The walls were still the same shade of white. In the middle of the floor was the small table which the Warrior Princess still remember so well. A solitary vase sat in its center, waiting for a visitor to gaze upon it once more.  
  
Xena's mind flashed back to the day when Lao Ma shattered a piece just like it with the force of her mind. That day, the warrior learned that the will was not absolute in this world. Rather, to control others was to have power, but to relinquish one's will was to know the Way. Granted, it took decades for that lesson to sink in, but it was the road which Xena had tried to tread for the previous 30 years at least. "Let's get to work," she advised. "Now, tell me. What do you know?"  
  
The younger woman smiled and, glancing at the Book of Wisdom, recalled, "To surrender the will is the path to the Way. Worldly power means little in the bigger scheme of things. And one must have a purity of purpose. I try to be humble, Xena. I know that I am not worthy of my grandmother's gifts."  
  
"She would be proud of you, Lin Ma," the Thracian warrior assured her, leaving her sword and chakram against the far wall. "You already have a basic understanding of the Way. Now, do what I do and say what I say."  
  
For the next three hours, the two women sat in meditation, interspersed with spiritual movements. For her part, Xena felt the ancient energies filling her once again, buoying her up. Once again, she recalled when Lao Ma had healed her legs. "Believe, Lin Ma. Believe in yourself. Let go!"  
  
The other woman sighed and relaxed. Her focus was incredible yet she easily achieved the single-minded purpose. Looking up, she saw her friend floating about ten feet in the air. "Unbelievable!" she commented in wonder.  
  
Xena grinned warmly and stretched her hand out. From the window, the covering flew into the air. One end wrapped itself about her waist. Again, she stretched her hand outward, and the other end floated downward toward Lin Ma. "Let go! Surrender your will," she urged.  
  
Her companion relaxed further and found herself rising off of the ground. The curtain end gently wound itself around her waist and she felt herself being led toward Xena. "This is wonderful!" she exclaimed.  
  
"As long as you maintain your purity of love, you'll be able to do this," the warrior informed her. For fifteen minutes, they floated in midspace before they needed to descend to the wooden floor again.  
  
"Sorry, I lost track of time. I could have stayed there all night," Lin Ma apologized.  
  
"Me too," Xena shrugged. "But dawn's not that far off. And we still have more to do."  
  
"Show me please!" her friend accepted.  
  
Xena smiled wistfully, wishing that she had been that eager to learn these lessons so long ago...  
  
******************************  
  
K' ao Hsin sat in the main chamber, drinking a cup of tea. In the corner, her husband and son inspected their weapons. Gabrielle paced from window to window, expecting to see their enemies' torches appear outside the gates at any second.  
  
"You know, Gabrielle. When you were last here, I was so afraid of my mother's power," she admitted.  
  
"I remember," the Potadeian nodded. "But, Xena used the power to defeat Khan's armies."  
  
"Yes, but I didn't want my children to be exposed to the temptation of abusing the teachings. So, I have the meditation chamber locked, and it has remained so for many years," the empress continued.  
  
"K' ao Hsin, Lao Ma's teachings are not inherently evil. Your mother only used her abilities for good. It was only Ming T'ien and Pao Ssu who used the teachings for evil," the Bard countered.  
  
"Listen to her," Lin Che requested. "Gabrielle knows of these things. The power in Xena's hands saved our lives. Remember, Gabrielle?"  
  
"How could I forget?" she shuddered, remembering how they had been caught trying to blow up the powder supply. Khan had trapped them and only with her friend's intervention did they survive.   
  
"Besides, Lin Ma has your humility as well as your mother's, K' ao Hsin," her husband added. "Xena taught you the last few lessons. I have no doubt that she will do the same for our daughter."  
  
"And gain the control which she lacked the last time," Gabrielle added.  
  
The empress nodded and walked back toward the window. It would be hours yet before the first light of dawn would appear. However, she still felt that things would be very different after that day. Very different for them all indeed.  
  
*********   
  
On the other side of the room, Lin Quo studied his father carefully. Although he was always serious about things, Lin Che seemed more focused than usual on this night. Each sharpening thrust of his sword against the stone deliberate and quick. The activity had a measured gait to it almost as if the elder were counting by it.  
  
Finally, the son broke his silence, "Father, what is it?"  
  
Lin Che analyzed his son's face meticulously and finally answered, "A very serious matter, my son. Are your weapons ready for the morning?"  
  
"Yes," the younger man affirmed, pointing to the sword leaning against the wall in the corner and the well-worn stone beside it. "I hope my sword will do us honor."  
  
The father allowed his son a brief smile. Lin Quo had always been a very serious student in the arts of strategy and warfare from the time he could hold a sword. His teachers had marveled at how the boy instinctively knew the uses of weaponry and how to maintain his acoutrements. "Let me see, if I may," he requested.  
  
"Of course," the other man complied and brought his weapon over, placing it gently in his father's lap.  
  
Lin Che inspected the blade. The metal shone in the dim torchlight. The edges were definitely razor sharp and well-honed. He thrust it through the air, admiring how light the sword seemed. "And your daggers?"  
  
Lin Quo pulled them from their hilts. They were ready as well.  
  
"Very well. You are ready at least in this sense. But, you still had a question of me?" the father stated.  
  
"Yes, Father. About the matter at hand. Why do my aunt and uncle hate us so?" the teenager probed.  
  
The elder man sighed, "I think that is for Gabrielle to explain." Turning toward the middle of the room, he motioned for the blonde bard to join them.  
  
"What is it?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Ask your question to her, my son," he repeated.  
  
"I was asking Father why my aunt and uncle hate us," Lin Quo restated.  
  
Gabrielle nodded and recounted, "Well, Xena would know more about these things. But years ago, your uncle ruled this land with an iron fist. During his reign of terror, he had your grandmother, Lao Ma, executed. Xena and I came here almost twenty years ago and stopped him. About three years later, we returned here and faced your aunt, Pao Ssu. The question at that time was the use of Lao Ma's Book of Wisdom. Your mother wanted to use it for good. Pao Ssu, your aunt, wanted it for her own gain. Eventually, Xena sided with K' ao Hsin against her sister and they defeated her. We thought her dead as well."  
  
"But that wasn't the end of it, right?" the young man asked.  
  
"No," Lin Che continued. "Your aunt's and uncle's spirits joined together and led a band of warriors against the rightful order of Chin. They had also gained the secret of the black powder. However, Xena used your grandmother's power to turn them all to stone."  
  
"Yet somehow, Ming T'ien and Pao Ssu survived and have returned. Worse, they have rediscovered the powder. And with dawn rapidly approaching, we will have to face them soon," she added.  
  
"I will do my best," the younger man affirmed. "For my family and myself."  
  
"I know you will," Gabrielle stated.  
  
"As do I," K 'ao Hsin agreed. "Although I don't like violence personally, I do see that this struggle will be necessary." Turning to the table, she focused on the book on top of it. For a long minute, the tome lay still. Then, slowly, it rose into the air and floated over to her.  
  
"Wow! Mother, I had no idea!" her son exclaimed.  
  
"I never wanted either of you to know," she replied. "Now, I have no choice." Turning to Gabrielle, she added sadly, "I still don't want to fight my siblings. But, to protect my family and homeland, I will do so."  
  
Gabrielle smiled wistfully. The woman in front of her had indeed developed into a worthy successor to her mother. "Sometimes, we all have to do things that we don't want to do, K 'ao Hsin. I don't relish killing, but I will do so to protect those I hold dear."  
  
Lin Che put his arm around his wife's shoulders in a supportive gesture. He had always been so proud of her steadfastness and resolve since the first battles with the Dragon so long ago and would always continue to be so. "I am here if you need me," he advised her.  
  
"As am I," their son affirmed.  
  
"As are we all," the bard added.  
  
"Thank you all," the empress expressed. "You don't know how much that means to me. Now, come. We must meditate before the battle. Gabrielle, you are welcome to join us."  
  
"Thank you," the bard noted. "But, I think you need this time for yourselves. I'm going to find Xena and Lin Ma. I'll be back in a while."  
  
"Very well," Lin Che agreed. "We will see you upon your return."  
  
The Bard nodded. Despite the seriousness which the years had placed on his shoulders, Lin Che was still mindful of the situation at hand and would serve his role well when the opportunity arose. Keeping that in mind, she left the room and headed for the meditation chamber in search of the Warrior Princess.   
  
  
*********  
  
Meantime, back in the meditation chamber, Lin Ma focused on her lessons. Almost as if she had born to do these rituals, the young woman picked everything up rapidly. Her mind was clear and focused on the task at hand. Now, concentrating on the small table, the young woman made a vase rise into the air, rotate end over end three times, and shatter into dust. She could feel the spring breeze gently lofting across her shoulders and brushing her hair and knew that she was one with the Way.  
  
Xena admired her new friend's devotion and did her best to emulate it. After a quarter of a century, much of the knowledge had slid away into the furthest recesses of her mind. Then, that same breeze puffed delicately on her right cheek with the aroma of cherry blossoms. At that moment, she heard Lao Ma say to her, "Let go, Xena."  
  
She did so and discovered that the power was still within her. Just like learning how to ride a horse again, once that hurdle was passed, the lessons came easily to her as well.  
  
Then, she heard her companion exclaim, "Xena! Look!"  
  
The warrior's eyes snapped open and she saw a familiar apparition floating in front of them. "Lao Ma," she smiled.  
  
"Yes, Xena," the spirit acknowledged. "And Lin Ma, it is finally good to meet you."  
  
"Grandmother," the younger woman acknowledged with a slight bow. "You honor me."  
  
"By using the wisdom as you are, it is you who honor me. Listen, I do not have much time. Remember to remain pure in your purpose," Lao Ma instructed. "Such purity of life is the only way to defeat Ming T'ien and Pao Ssu. I must go now, but I will always be close by." With that, she faded away into nothingness.  
  
"You see, Lin Ma?" Xena reinforced her mentor's words. "You have your mother's heart and your grandmother's spirit. Remember that."  
  
"I will," the younger woman accepted her friend's words. "Mother said that you were like a sister to her. Now, I can see why. Thank you, Xena."  
  
The warrior nodded as solemnly as she could under the circumstances. Despite her efforts, a small tear watered in her right eye, dripping down her cheek. Lao Ma had given her something special...a home, a family, and redemption. Amphipolis would be her first home always, but it was here that her rebirth began. The process which had ended on Mount Fuji had started here so long ago. Now, it was time to show the opposition how strong the combined forces of the old and new Xenas could be in her. One more victory...one more achievement...on the road home.   
  
"Xena?" Lin Ma probed.  
  
"I...I'll be okay," the warrior assured her. "Just some memories. Good ones of your grandmother. Keep your chin up and we'll do okay tomorrow."  
  
"I...I will," the younger woman concurred. Then, she noticed Gabrielle entering the chamber. "Did you wish to speak to Xena alone?"  
  
"No. But, I wanted to let you both know that everything is coming along fine in the main hall," the poetess reported.   
  
"What about K 'ao Hsin?" the warrior asked.  
  
"She's fine, and she's accepted her role. She used the power herself," her companion continued.  
  
"Mother accepted the power? I can't believe it," Lin Ma puzzled.  
  
"Sometimes we all have to do things to defend what's dearest to us all," Xena mused, glancing toward the Bard.  
  
"You should be with them," Gabrielle told Lin Ma.   
  
"I shall go to them. Thank you both," she stated, bowing to them and departing.  
  
After she had left, the two companions looked at each other silently. Finally, the bard broke the silence by saying, "Did you find what you wanted?"  
  
"I did. Thanks," the warrior smiled. "And how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm feeling confident," the Potadeian commented. "With you at my side, how else am I supposed to feel?"  
  
"Yeah, let'em try to stop us. Well, the sun's almost up so let's get back to the main hall," Xena chuckled, heading for the door.  
  
"Right," her friend agreed, following her out of the door. Once outside, Xena closed the portal behind them and they hurried to join their friends in the chamber beyond.  
  
  
Additional Notes: Angie Dubois and Francesca Alvaro are unique über incarnations of Xena and Gabrielle from my "Dubois Chronicles" storyline. And also, Xena regains the power to kill immortals in the installment, "Enforcement Matters".  
  
Chapter 9  
  
On the plains below the temple building, the armies of the Green Dragon lay waiting for dawn. Tents were pitched and the soldiers sat waiting for their leader's signal. Given the darkness as well as the evening chill, most wished for a fire, but could understand the mentality behind not lighting one and announcing their presence to the enemy. No, best to suffer a few hours of inconvenience for the glory to come....  
  
In his tent, Chan-Kua surveyed the maps of the plains and laid out the deployment of men and munitions. After the shameful defeat at the hands of the Warrior Princess and her companion, he was determined to grasp victory and with their capabilities, they couldn't lose!  
  
"Don't get too overconfident," Ming T'ien's voice advised from the corner.  
  
The general spun and saw the Green Dragon's spirit floating above him. "My lord," he recognized and bowed. "Forgive me. You are hearing my determination. That is all."  
  
"Make sure that's all it is," the Dragon reminded his subordinate. "Remember, Xena has allies now. There is the army and my family there."  
  
"What are women and children to us?" the other asked boastfully.  
  
The spirit laughed and spun to allow his sister to respond, "They have the power, Fool. Xena and my sister have mastered the teachings as I once did. Take care and don't fail!"  
  
"I will not," Chan-Kua bowed and retreated from the tent.  
  
"Do you think he took us seriously, Brother?" she asked.  
  
One rotation later, he replied, "Time will tell. He has a good plan. Now, we'll see if he can carry it out."  
  
***********************************  
  
As Xena and Gabrielle entered the hall, the first pink of dawn could be seen over the eastern hills. It wouldn't be long now.   
  
Lin Che and his family made their last preparations. Both men had their gear on and prepared to go down to the courtyard to meet their supporters. K 'ao Hsin and Lin Ma were focusing their thoughts.  
  
"Are you ready, Xena?" Lin Che asked.  
  
"Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be," she indicated. Then, looking about her, she continued, "Why don't you get your family downstairs? Gabrielle and I need to be alone for a few minutes."  
  
"We do?" the bard asked. After seeing the warrior's frown, she agreed, "Right, we do."  
  
"Very well," Lin Quo indicated, helping his mother and sister out of the room. "We will be waiting for you."  
  
After they had left, Xena closed the door and paced the room.  
  
"What is it?" Gabrielle wondered. "What's eating you?"  
  
"I smell a rat. Ares, come out! I know you can't resist a good fight!" the warrior challenged.  
  
In a flash, the war god materialized in the middle of the room. "You are so right on that one," he agreed. "And man, this is gonna be something else! Have you seen the army waiting for you outside?"  
  
"No, but I can guess it's pretty big," Xena hissed. "And let me guess, you want to figure out what they're usin'...."  
  
He frowned sourly and ranted, "You mean the powder? Xena, c'mon! That hurts! What do you take me for? If that idiot, Joxer, could figure out the formula, then why can't I? Especially since I could use it to take over the world."  
  
"Watch it!" the bard warned.  
  
Ares arched his brow at her. "Ooh, and now, you feel something for him! Took you long enough to figure it out, Gabrielle."  
  
"Awright, that's enough," the warrior growled, stepping in between them. "Do you have something to say to us? If so, spill it cuz we have an army to join in a few minutes."  
  
He shook his head and fumed silently for a minute. Then, he advised, "Just keep your head down." Glancing at the bard, he added, "Both of you." With that, he disappeared.  
  
"Well, I'll be...he cares," the poetess puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, in a twisted sorta way," the warrior concurred, glancing out the window and over the wall. Sure enough, Ares had been right. In the dim light outside, she could make out the large gathering outside of the walls. It was going to be one great fight all right. Turning to her companion, she directed, "C'mon, let's join Lin Che downstairs. We have a long day ahead of us."  
  
************************************  
  
The two companions made their way down the stone stairs and out to the courtyard below. Waiting for them, they saw the soldiers from the previous day's fighting standing in perfect formation and awaiting the moment of truth. In front of this gathering, Lin Che and his family were ready for the onslaught as well. Time seemed to stand still as anticipation hung heavily in the air.  
  
"How are we doing?" the Warrior Princess probed as she approached the head of the line.  
  
"All is ready," the emperor stated. "And you? Did you and Gabrielle settle your business upstairs?"  
  
"We did," she indicated. "Now, here's the plan. Lin Che, you, Gabrielle, and Lin Quo should go out at the head of our forces. K 'ao Hsin, Lin Ma, and I will be in the rear at least to start with."  
  
"And what will you be doing?" Lin Quo pushed. "I, for one, would like to see the mighty Xena out on the battlefield."  
  
"Xena always has a reason for what she does, my son," his father indicated.   
  
"That's right. In this case, we'll be creating a tight bubble around the battlefield so that they can't launch their weapons," the warrior added.  
  
"And if they do, the powder will blow them up as well," the bard guessed.  
  
"If this works, it would certainly give us hope," the older man agreed. "But, we are still outnumbered 3 to 1."  
  
"We can do it, Father," his son assured him.   
  
Lin Che smiled with pride at his family. Under the circumstances, no man could have been prouder. Seeing that they were all ready, he asked Xena, "Now?"  
  
Looking to her companion, she asked, "Ready?"  
  
"Always," she agreed, holding her scythes in position.  
  
Then, she looked at the imperial family and, unsheathing her sword, she waved it above the crowd.  
  
"For the honor of our ancestors!" the emperor bellowed as the gates opened. As one, the mass of men spilled out of the fortress to confront the enemy which awaited them.  
  
*********  
On the plains, Chan-Kua stood ready. His men were in position. Close behind them, the catapults were loaded with the explosives. This would be the day of glory for them all.  
  
Beside him, the twin spirits floated, watching over the events unfolding in front of them. As the gates opened to the temple, they directed, "General! Begin the attack!"  
  
The subordinate nodded and signaled for his troops to advance. As one, the insurgents did so. Then, he lit the tip of an arrow and fired it skyward to alert the men arming the catapults.   
  
Behind them, the men lit their projectiles and, cutting the ropes holding them in place, launched their burdens towards the defenders. However, at that moment, the sky began to glow a bright shimmering yellow. When the charges hit the field, they exploded, wiping out the very troops who had launched them in the first place. By the time the dust had settled, the weapons had been destroyed and the men had been injured and incapacitated.  
  
Realizing what had just happened, Ming T'ien hissed angrily at the subordinate, "You Fool! Didn't we tell you about their power?"  
  
"My lord, we still have more powder. We don't need the catapults. He turned and waving the large Dragon banner, signaled for the rockets to be launched.  
  
"You Idiot! Don't!" Pao Ssu screamed.  
  
Unfortunately, three rockets had been lit and soared skyward. Upon hitting the barrier, they ricocheted backward. The first one's impact wiped out the powder troops all together while its counterparts each found a storage tent. The resulting explosions lit up even the early morning skies in a multi-colored display, wiping out their supposed advantage.  
  
"Gah!" Ming T'ien bellowed. "I cannot fail like this again!" Turning to the frightened man beside him, he snarled, "Go! For your sake, you had best defeat them!"  
  
"I will," the general shuddered, jumping on his horse and urging it onward.  
  
  
********  
  
Back in the compound, Xena watched the fireworks with smug satisfaction. At least with the powder gone, the fight would be more even.  
  
"Now, what do we do?" K 'ao Hsin asked.  
  
"You two stay here and maintain the Way-field in case they have any more powder weapons," the warrior noted. "The remaining troops will keep you safe. Wish me luck."  
  
"And what are you going to do?" Lin Ma probed.  
  
"I'm gonna take care of some unfinished business," Xena informed them as she mounted Argo II and galloped onto the battlefield.  
  
*******  
  
In the midst of the carnage, Gabrielle slashed, bashed, and stabbed her way through the Green Dragon's troops. Her motions could have been choreographed as she made her way deep into the enemy's flank. Then, she saw the explosions against the morning sky. "It worked," she smiled. "Thank, Eli. Trust in Xena to make it work." With that bit of success, her resolve was reinforced and she continued onward with grim resolve.  
  
On either side of the battling bard, father and son cleared their own paths with precision. As each man slashed away, they became aware that the enemy lacked the skill and discipline to engage them one on one.   
  
For their part, the remaining men stopped fighting and tried to flee. They knew their deficiencies and had decided to flee whether their leaders ordered them to do so or not. Unfortunately, they were quickly surrounded and cut down.  
  
Without the powder, the battle was quickly becoming a rout in favor of the defenders.   
  
***********  
  
Xena rode through the carnage, viewing the grim scene with satisfaction. With each battle, it seemed that Ming T'ien's followers grew less numerous as the number of defeats mounted. Admittedly, she fought back a spasm of disappointment at the insurgents. After the ambush, she had hoped to work off some frustration by cracking a few heads. "At least, Lao Che's men are efficient," she mused.   
  
"Xena!" a lone voice screamed above the din.  
  
She turned to see Chan-Kua training a bow on her. "Well, well...Looks like I found someone who will fight," she surmised, grabbing her chakram and flinging it faster than the eye could see. Before he could pull the string, the circular weapon split his bow, gashed his arm, and gonged his head, knocking him unconscious. Having accomplished all of these feats, the whirling wonder returned to its mistress' hand.  
  
"That was too easy. Hrumph! Some 'general'," she cracked sarcastically at her fallen foe. Then, looking all around her, she sensed the spirits' presence. "Come out, you two! I know you're here!"  
  
In an emerald flash, the twin ghosts materialized in front of her. "You have defeated our troops, Xena. But, we will be back!" Pao Ssu promised.  
  
Rotating around, the Green Dragon added, "And next time, we will be victorious!"  
  
Xena sighed. As the power to kill gods had been taken from her in Rome, there was no way to exterminate the twin threats.  
  
At that moment, a voice echoed through her head. "Xena, remember your link to me!"  
  
"Angela?" she asked. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes," the voice indicated. Then, the spectral image of Dr. Angela Dubois, the renowned twentieth-century oncologist and holder of a very unique bond with the Warrior Princess, appeared in front of her friend. "Use your chakram. Don't ask, just do it."  
  
"Yes, Xena. Go ahead and frustrate yourself by listening to the foolish phantom there," Ming T'ien baited.  
  
"If you say so," the warrior shrugged and flung her signature weapon at the immortal enemies in front of her, expecting it not to have any effect. However, the round blade sliced right through the two ghosts, and, like a boomerang, quickly returned to her hand.  
  
The twin spirits screamed in agony, spinning wildly out of control and releasing a foul stench, almost akin to brimstone. Then, running out of steam, they dissipated on the mid-morning breeze.  
  
For a long minute, Xena stood there in disbelief, staring at the spot where the two spiritual siblings had floated earlier. How could that have happened? She had lost the power, so how?  
  
Sensing her "roommate's" thoughts, Angie chuckled and reminded her, "Yes, but they have been returned to you. Remember?"  
  
"I thought that didn't apply to here," the other surmised, recalling how Eli had given back the power to her before the confrontation with the Enforcers.  
  
The brunette image postulated, "No matter where you are, you're still you. In my era, it's you not me who's fighting to protect Eve, keep Dave's temper on the straight and narrow, and...still be the best friend a person could want. I know Gabrielle's your soul mate, Xena, but you have given me more confidence and self-awareness than I have ever known. I always be grateful for that and if I can help-as I did just now-then I'm glad to do it."  
  
"Thanks to you too," the warrior accepted. "And, as for our relationship, you have always had those qualities within you."  
  
Angie blushed shyly at those words.   
  
At that moment, Gabrielle rushed up along with Lin Che and Lin Quo to see how their colleague was faring. "Angela? How?" she asked.  
  
"Hi, Gabrielle," Angie replied pleasantly. "Let me answer your question with a question. How do you and Xena appear to Francesca and me in our time? I guess it's the same thing." Turning to the elder man, she continued, "Lin Che, it is an honor to finally meet you."  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"A very good friend actually. Lin Che, Lin Quo, this is Angela Dubois. Angela, this is our friend, Lin Quo, and you know his father already," Xena introduced.  
  
"It is a pleasure," the oncologist smiled.  
  
The bard still puzzled over their friend's explanation. "You mean just like I appear to Francesca, you're appearing to Xena?"  
  
"Right," the other agreed.  
  
"So, where is she?" the poetess asked.  
  
"Right here," another voice responded and an ebony haired woman's image appeared. "You fought well, Gabrielle."  
  
"How?" Lin Che asked.  
  
"It's a long story," Xena advised. "But, should you be leaving David like this?"  
  
"He's busy with his Latin," Francesca revealed. "Besides, Eve's keeping an eye on him."  
  
"When you get a chance, can you stop by for a chat?" Angie requested, biting her lip nervously. "Dave's getting restless if you get my drift."  
  
The Thracian warrior sighed heavily. Managing her husband and his "Dark Child" was a never ending task. "You bet," she agreed.  
  
"Great!" Angie cheered. "By the way, tell Ares to keep his distance. I let my 'better half' know about that conversation on the ship. He would put a beating on that blowhard-his words, not mine-or die trying on your behalf, Xena."  
  
The warrior grinned. Despite the challenges she had thought about earlier, David Dubois was a good friend. If needed, he would jump into the mouth of Hell itself if she or Gabrielle required. "Tell him that won't be necessary, Angela. I can take care of myself. But, please thank him for caring."  
  
"You bet," the oncologist agreed. "Speaking of my dear husband, we need to be getting back to him and the girls. See you soon!" With that, she vanished back into thin air.  
  
Francesca waved to her friends and did the same, leaving the others to marvel at their presence.  
  
"So, what happened, Xena?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I'll tell you the long version when we're on the road, Gabrielle," the warrior stated. "But, let's just say that Angela reminded me of an ability that I had all along."  
  
"You eliminated Ming T'ien and Pao Ssu?" the bard puzzled. Then she stopped herself and told herself silently, "Best to puzzle over these questions later when it's just the two of us."  
  
"Then, it's over," Lin Che noted. "I am glad to have peace in this land once more."  
  
"Right," the warrior concurred.   
  
"Come," the emperor invited. "We will eat and prepare a celebration fit for our achievement." He rode back toward the temple with the others following closely behind. In the past few hours, they had accomplished a great deal. Now, it would be time to sit back and think on these things.  
  
Conclusion  
  
Two days later, Xena kneeled on the floor of the meditation chamber, thinking on the previous month's events. Lao Ma and Yakut had brought her back from the brink of death. Lin Ma had helped her to regain the Way. Then, Angela had revealed that she had indeed regained her god killing powers. Most importantly, Gabrielle had stood by her side, inspiring her to further action, and detailing it in her scrolls.  
  
"Yeah, I sure am lucky to have my friends," she sighed.  
  
"To have good friends, you must be one first, Xena," Lao Ma's voice advised.  
  
The warrior turned to see her mentor's spirit. "Thanks," she accepted. "I was following your example."  
  
"I only introduced you to the Light. You did the rest," the spirit admonished.  
  
Xena chuckled as she heard the words. Only the previous day, she had given a similar speech to Angela. Now, Lao Ma had to apply it to her as well. "I'll try."  
  
"I know you will," she agreed. "Even though your role has changed, the road will still be difficult. Treasure the good times, Xena, for they will support you when life is hard."  
  
"I will," the student agreed.  
  
The mentor nodded and concluded, "Then, before I depart, I thank you for restoring order to this land and protecting my home. Farewell." Having said that, she faded away into nothingness, leaving only a slight cherry-scented breeze to indicate that she had indeed been there.  
  
For another moment, Xena stood there silently, observing every nook and cranny of the area. Finally, a knowing smile crossed her features, and she directed, "You can come out, Ares. I know you're there."  
  
The war god appeared in a burst of light and stated, "Yes, I have been here for quite a while actually. That was a stroke of genius how you used the power."  
  
"Yeah, it shows you how ingenuity can stand up to brute force or weapons," she chuckled. "Besides, you know the tables are balanced once again."  
  
He rolled his eyes and ranted, "Yeah, leave it to those meddlers from the future to remind you of your powers! And I can't believe that they would be brazen enough to challenge me like that!"  
  
"Why shouldn't they?" the warrior replied coldly. "You've certainly done enough to them and Cybelle." "About the god-killing stuff, I suppose you knew about it all along?"  
  
He grimaced and admitted, "I did, but I was hoping to stave off any opportunities for you to find out about your situation. So, what happens now? Do you stay in Chin or head west?"  
  
"As much as this place calms my soul, Gabrielle and I are needed elsewhere. In a few hours, we'll head toward the Steppe and onward to the west.  
  
"Good. I'd hate to see Greece and Rome without you. Until next time, Xena," he concluded and disappeared from view.  
  
"The more things change, the more they stay the same," she mused, leaving the sanctuary behind.  
  
***********   
  
Two hours later, Xena and Gabrielle had packed up their things and loaded them onto their horses. The road would be long enough to chat on things. Now was a time to say goodbye to their friends.  
  
Lao Quo stepped forward and stated, "It was an honor to fight beside you both. May the gods protect you."  
  
"Thank you, Xena, for helping me to find the Way and for rediscovering my grandmother's honored legacy," Lin Ma expressed.  
  
"Thanks, both of you. It's good to see Lao Ma's grandchildren taking after her rather than your aunt and uncle," the warrior replied cheerfully.  
  
"Hers is the way to life," the younger woman replied. "Theirs is the way to death and destruction."  
  
"You're quite a woman in your own right, Lin Ma," Gabrielle complimented. "Hold your head high, okay?"  
  
"I will do so. Thank you, Gabrielle. Thank you both," the other woman noted, giving both travelers a bow. "If you will excuse us, my brother and I will leave you to talk with our parents."  
  
"Safe journeys to you both," Lin Quo added, bowing as well before following his sister into the temple.  
  
When they had gone, Xena noted to K 'ao Hsin and Lin Che, "You've done a great job with those two. Lao Ma would be proud."  
  
"She is, Xena," the mother replied pleasantly. "I can sense her happiness all around us. She will always be a part of this land."  
  
"What about her book?" the bard inquired.  
  
"We will keep it safe here," Lin Che explained. "It is a item to be esteemed and revered. I, for one, have seen its power on two occasions. That is enough for me to believe in it." He approached his friends and added, "I hope you find the happiness that you desire, my friends. Gabrielle, it seems we are parting once again. May your inspiration for the scrolls never run dry."  
  
"Thank you, Lin Che," the poetess accepted.  
  
"As for you, Xena. I hope that the road is kind to you as well," he wished.  
  
The warrior glanced at her companion and grinned, "With Gabrielle here, its always just fine. Thank you."  
  
He beamed with satisfaction at his friends' contentedness. Given their feats and accomplishments, he hoped that at some point they would be rewarded. "Remember, you will always have a place here, my friends."  
  
His wife had waited for her husband to say his piece. Then, she stepped forward and indicated, "I wish to reinforce what my husband has said to you both. Thank you for saving our home."  
  
"I told you on our last trip here that we're like sisters," Xena assured her. "If there's anything we can do, just say the word and we'll be there."  
  
"That's right," Gabrielle agreed. "You've been so kind to us, K 'ao Hsin. And, you've allowed Xena to remember that she still has a destiny here to fulfill."  
  
"It was the Way that did that, Gabrielle. As with you, I am only an actor on the great stage of life playing my assigned role," the empress downplayed the others' praise.  
  
"But you play that role with grace," the bard complimented. "You both do."  
  
"With friends such as yourselves to help us on our way, how can we not?" K 'ao Hsin smiled and embraced her colleagues. "The world is lucky you are a part of it. Be safe and know that I will always think of you."  
  
"Thank you," Xena smiled as she mounted Argo II. "Good health always." Turning to the bard who was on her own mount, she asked, "Ready?"  
  
"Always," the other agreed. "Lead on."  
  
The Warrior Princess grinned and, spurring Argo II onward, rode off towards the west.   
  
Gabrielle waved one last time to their dear friends before following her close companion down the path toward their next adventure.  
  
Lin Che and K 'ao Hsin watched as their two friends disappeared over the horizon and into their memories. Once again, they had been lucky to cross paths with Xena and Gabrielle. Their children had also met them. Despite the strife of the Green Dragon's attack, some good had come of the whole affair after all.  
  
"Come," he requested. "Shall we put on some tea and plan for the future?"  
  
"Yes, that sounds nice," she concurred and followed him into the temple.  
  
*************   
  
The Warrior Princess and the bard rode for much of the day. Finally, when the sun had started to disappear in the western hills, they stopped to camp for the night. Within minutes, they had a campfire burning and a simple meal of bread and cheese to enjoy.  
  
Gabrielle watched her friend closely. The last few weeks had done them both good, but especially for Xena. Back in Japan, the warrior stood at the brink of death, thinking that with redemption came the end of her road in this life. However, with their friends' intercessions, she had realized the new role--roles actually-which she had left to fulfill: guide, fighter, defender of justice, teacher, counsel, and, most importantly, friend and close companion. At the last thought, a tear came to her eye.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Xena asked with concern.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about how hard it would have been to lose you on the mountain," the bard sniffled. "Aren't you glad I brought you back?"  
  
The warrior sighed, "Until we got here, no I wasn't. I had this horrible sense of guilt that I had deserted those people."  
  
"So, what changed your mind?" the poetess probed.  
  
"Just what Lao Ma said, that there are far more people than the 40,000 souls in Eternity who need me here. Then, rediscovering both of the talents I thought lost to me: the Way and the power to kill immortals. Somehow, Angela managed to bridge the centuries and give me the ability to use the latter here," Xena detailed.  
  
"Right," the bard replied, albeit somewhat confused. "So, you said you would tell me how she can appear here like that. I thought when she and you are together, she can't use your abilities. So, how?"  
  
"How do we appear there? I don't know how it works either. But, that connection saved our lives on the battlefield. Meantime, we have two more companions," she shrugged and took another bite of cheese.  
  
"That's true. I had another question if it's okay," the blonde warrior-poet pushed.  
  
"Go ahead," the warrior agreed.  
  
"It's about Akmei. Xena, how could you let her go after her father like that?"   
  
"Not all fathers have their children's best interest at heart, Gabrielle. You just spoke of our future connections. Think about David and his father," the warrior noted.  
  
"But, those are stories!" the other protested.  
  
Xena felt a spasm of pain course through her and continued, "Stories to you and Francesca. However, Angela experienced one of his tantrums as well."  
  
Gabrielle gaped. It was true, but, having seen the other's rage, she should have known that already. "So, would you help him take the same measure of vengeance?"   
  
"No, that's up to him. But unlike Akemi, I don't think he would feel the need to kill. David would humble his father, but not murder him," the Warrior Princess indicated. "At one time, I wouldn't be so sure of that, but his experiences have taught him a great deal and given him a measure of perspective. Perspective that you and I have helped to grant him. Looks like we both have a purpose here and elsewhere, huh?"  
  
"Just remember that when you're trying to commit suicide on me," Gabrielle urged, suddenly feeling depressed.  
  
"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Xena assured her, embracing her tightly. "You and I were meant to be together. We have a lot of adventures left."  
  
"So, that talk about settling down in Greece is out?"  
  
"For now at least," the Thracian continued. "Eventually, we will end up doing so. But, I have a feeling that we have a lot of unfinished business first. You agree?"  
  
"Always," the bard agreed, rubbing her friend on the shoulder. "Well, we have an early start tomorrow. So, I'm getting some sleep. Good night."  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Gabrielle," the warrior wished her.   
  
The bard settled onto her blanket and looked at her companion. Yes, things were indeed working for the best. Letting that pleasant thought relax her, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Xena stared up into the evening sky. It had indeed been a long road for her and Gabrielle. However, would there be any end in sight where so much had yet to be done? "I guess all that we can do is to take things one day at a time," she yawned. Stretching out next to her best friend, she fell into a deep slumber of her own knowing that good had been done and more adventures awaited them just around the next bend in life's road.  
  
  
THE BEGINNING (of this strand)  
  
  
(This story is dedicated to Xena and Gabrielle. Thanks for everything and Battle On!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
